Perfect
by Schnitzelsand
Summary: Another Kames story. BTR never existed.


_I'm so sorry! I had like no time to write, 'cause life is a stressful and weird thing. I hope I'll have more time for writing._  
_First chapter of a new story. Not the best, but i didn't want to let you wait any longer. Please don't blame me for misspelling etc. Always remember I'm still learning this language._  
_I do not own BTR ... usual asscovering._

* * *

Why is he always that perfect? Just sitting there and watching Mr. Smith drawing strange chemical notations on the blackboard. Brown hair, hazel eyes and a striking face. He just couldn't find any blemishes.  
OK, why the fuck was he staring at him? Not that he had any problems with being gay. But James? Really? The goody-goody every girl had the hots for?  
"Hey Ken, you're OK?" Logan, his best friend asked.  
"Yeah"  
He didn't want to get in any kind of conversation, so he put his leave-me-alone-or-you'll-get-punched face on. Although he wore it everyday, caused by his mood, it worked as good as every time. So he thought.  
"Don't believe ya"  
Kendall glared at him for a short time. He would never punch Logan and Logan knew that. They had been friends since preschool. Logan often spent the day at Kendall's because his mom was busy with visiting flats and houses. They knew each other like nobody else.  
"You're staring like you're under a spell"  
Fuck. Was it that obvious? He definitely has to hide things like that better.  
"What ya mean?"  
"Either Mr. Smith turned into a Pussycat Doll and you're the only one seeing it, or you're really interested in class"  
School? Not much, but better.  
"Just been thinking"  
" 'bout what?"  
"Not your business"  
"Mr. Knight, since you're so busy with chatting you surely can tell us what this compound is called"  
"5-Methylhex-1-en-3-in" he said with a smug smile, really enjoying the surprised look on the teachers face.  
He wasn't the smartest, but this topic was easier than peeing for him.  
"Really good. I hope this feat won't be lonely"  
"Something's definitely wrong with you," Logan whispered.  
"You're opinion"  
Gong. Time to go to the next torture.  
"Hey, can I talk to you?" Kendall heard while he was walking outta the room.  
As soon as his brain figured out what the question meant he knew who was asking. James. He never really talked to him. Just a Hi or What's up? but not more. So what the Fuck did he want?  
"Sure"  
Kendall didn't stop going.  
"Most people would stop and wait for me," the taller male said as he caught up. It wasn't pronounced the way Kendall expected it to be. But it matched with the smile on his face.  
"What ya want?"  
"As you were answering Mr. Smith I first realized we never talked"  
"So?"  
"Let's talk"  
"You're serious?"  
"Yep"  
"Why?"  
Something in the brunettes face changed, but he just couldn't put the finger on it.  
"A few days ago I realized how fast life runs away. I want to do things I haven't done up to now"  
"Ya can tick this off your list. Nice having a convo with you"  
He tried to get rid of him, but the taller male caught up every time.  
"What the fuck do you want?"  
"Tell me something"  
"You're getting on my nerves"  
"Come on. Is it that bad talking to me?"  
"What are you up to?"  
"I just want to get to know you"  
Although Kendall knew the other male was genuine, he got pissed for any reason.  
"You didn't pay me any mind your entire life and now you want to get to know me?"  
"Yup"  
"OK. I'm Kendall and you're still getting on my nerves. Enough info?"  
"Guess it's a waste of time"  
"Today's eureka moment!"  
"Don't think this is done," he said and left him alone.

What's up in this dudes mind? He tried not to think about James anymore, but couldn't. It was like he wasn't the master of his brain. Gong. Lunchtime! Finally! He got up as fast as he could.  
"Kendall, wanna..."  
This voice again. Like a melody. Always let others know he's smiling. And again he wasn't in the mood for talking. So he made his way through the door, ignoring that someone spoke to him. Like a shadow he disappeared in the crowd. When he arrived in the cafeteria, he bought his meal and sat down at a table in the corner. It was a little, hidden one. Exactly what he was looking for. He pecked at his mash called "surprise mash". Maybe the surprise was it wasn't made of food.  
"Hey"  
He looked up and saw James.  
"Nice of you saving me a place"  
He took a chair and sat down towards him.  
"At first: what made you think a saved a place for you? And second: what are you doing here?"  
"I got that you're not in the mood to talk, so let's try to just eat together"  
"If you shut up and this whole wanna-know-you-thing is done, I'm OK with it"  
"Deal"  
Kendall started pecking at his lunch again and so did James. Silence. He looked up at the other male's face. Inenarrable facial features. Three-day-beard making it even hotter. Just perfect. Then his eyes met James'. Hazel windows to a soul. A soul he started to want to know. What was he thinking? His eyes didn't give any answer. Why was he doing this? Not a little bit. Where did he want this to go? The windows were made of one-way glass. Did he like him? Wait. What? Kendall stopped his thoughts and realized he was staring at the taller male and the other way round. Quickly he lowered his gaze. The awkwardness was nearly touchable.  
"So..."  
"What?"  
"Don't know. Tried to start a convo"  
"Thought you want me to shut up"  
Shit. Well done brain.  
"Listen I ... It's ... This is awkward"  
"Kinda"  
"Hey, what are you doing?" Logan asked from behind. As if the situation wasn't bad enough.  
"Trying to eat this ... whatever it is," James said, not mentioning what happened before his arrive.  
"You're trying it? I mean you guys should know it's not eatable," the smaller brunette said with a grin and sat down next to Kendall.  
"Hunger won over brain"  
"Likewise. James, have you seen the soccer match on Saturday?"  
"Yeah. Was pretty cool"  
Kendall didn't like soccer. To him it was like 22 disabled apes are chasing a ball. Football. Yeah. Baseball. Yeah. Hockey. Yeah Yeah. But not soccer.  
Logan loved it and James seemed to love it too. Kendall often saw them talking about soccer. In this case they were like best buds.  
The chat deepened. They were almost ignoring Kendall and the blonde build up his little mind bubble around him and his food. Every now and then he heard words like penalty area, linesman, goalkeeper and penalty shoot-out, but apart from those single words he didn't catch anything of the conversation.  
Soon the break was over and due to Logan he had not have to talk to James.  
"Gotta go now. Logan wanna come with me?" It was more an order than a question.  
"No. James and I got next class together, so I'm gonna stay with him."  
Kendall didn't see that coming. He was used to Logan following him.  
"OK. Bye"  
"Bye"  
"Bye"  
He left the cafeteria and walked through the corridors that led to next class.  
It's a wrap!  
He totally owed Logan one for distracting James at lunch.


End file.
